Springs, Curses and Nosebleeds
by ysth83
Summary: [I suck at summaries so here goes...] Tsuzuki gets turned into a girl due to an accident on the day they have to go to Ningenkai for a mission involving the dear doctor Muraki. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**  
Yami no Matsuei © Matsushita Yoko/Hakusensha/WOWOW  
Ranma 1/2 © Takahashi Rumiko  
I apologize for any similarity in terms of concept with other fics.

**Warnings:**  
Lots of typo, grammatical and other errors.  
Characters might be OOC.  
You might get confused with the pronouns.

  
  


**"Springs, Curses and Nosebleeds"**

Hisoka could feel the wrath coming from Tatsumi and Konoe Kacho, the case briefing should have started an hour ago, if two particular Shinigamis weren't late. Hisoka is starting to get worried, his idiot of a partner told him that he and Watari were going to China, the Xinghai province in particular, that was five hours ago. 

_--flashback _

_"Hisoka! Watari and I are going to Xinghai Province in China. Want to come?" _

_Hisoka could not believe his ears, "I'd rather not. And what would you two be doing there?" _

_Tsuzuki started to twiddle his thumbs nervously. "Buy some moon cakes!" _

_Hisoka raised his eyebrow, he could sense that his partner is hiding something from him, but he chose not to ask. "You were never a good liar. Fine go, just be back before one." _

_Tsuzuki blinked. "Why?" _

_"You're impossible!" Hisoka scowled at him. "We have a new case. Briefing starts at one." He said giving emphasis on the time. _

_"Oh okay. Do you want me to bring you back something, like food or souvenir?" _

_"No, it's okay." _

_end of flashback--_

Another twenty minutes was wasted before the door opened with a loud thud, they were all surprised to see a pale looking Watari with no Tsuzuki tagging behind, making Hisoka more worried than he already is. 

"Big problem!" 

On impulse, Hisoka went rushing to the sick bay completely distressed for his partner's well being. He tried to calm himself and prepared to see the worst of his partner as he slowly opened the door. 

Hisoka was relieved, he thought that Tsuzuki would be drenched in blood and covered in bandages instead, there he was lying peacefully on the bed asleep. He moved closer to get a better view, half expecting to see minute cuts or bruises on his skin, he sighed in relief when he saw none. 

After a minute of a much careful examination, Hisoka couldn't help but gape and stare wide-eyed at the person on the bed who is supposed to be Tsuzuki. After all the eerie and frightening things he has encountered since he became a Shinigami nothing could and would ever come close to this.

*******

Watari, Tatsumi and the Chief came several minutes later. Tatsumi and Konoe-Kacho's reaction to Tsuzuki's current form was priceless. After minutes of trying to regain their composure, they settled themselves beside the bed. Watari explained to them what had happened resulting in Tsuzuki's drastic change. 

"Tsuzuki came into my lab today extremely excited. He said that he has information that might help me succeed in my sex changing potion." 

Watari got curious glances from the three then shifted their gaze to Tsuzuki, realizing what they are implying. "No! I haven't succeeded in making the potion." The three stared back at him and mouthed an 'o'. 

Not sensing anymore interruptions from the three he continued, "Tsuzuki said he heard that there were cursed springs in a place called Jusenkyo in China. Legend has it that if you fall in one of the cursed springs you'll take the form of the animal, person or thing that drowned there." Watari's eyes turned into a dreamy state as he remembered the scenery. "You should see the place, great view! The tourist guide is very accommodating too, he..." 

Watari felt Hisoka's trademark glare given his way for straying making him feel uncomfortable and stutter, "err... mmm... You all know that I'm trying to make a potion that will change you to a girl, thus we looked for the spring of drowned girl. I wanted to verify first if the curse was true before I take a water sample and bring it back to my lab." 

"So you pushed Tsuzuki in the spring?" Hisoka said with a hint of accusation in his tone. 

"'course not!" Watari shouted in his defense, "I was going to use 003, but when I was about to submerge her she got away. Tsuzuki tried reaching for her but she was too far then he loss his balance and fell in the spring. He didn't change immediately, we were already here when his... her... his... transformation happened, then he collapsed." 

Tatsumi rubbed his temple, "Isn't there a way to change her... Tsuzuki-san back to normal?" 

Hisoka went near the sleeping form and cleared the bangs that strayed on Tsuzuki's beautiful face, with his full attention on Tsuzuki's lithe form he could barely understand what Watari was saying. 

"I still don't know." Watari replied softly. "There has to be something to change him back. I'm going back to Jusenkyo to ask the guide. He must know something." 

"Go!" Tatsumi ordered. "As for you two," he addressed the still unconscious Tsuzuki and Hisoka, "you have a case to solve." 

Hisoka could only stare disbelievingly at Tatsumi, so did the Chief and Watari. All of them knew better than to argue with the 'real head' of the Shokan division.

*******

"Tsuzuki!" The persistent voice called him together with the slight tap on his shoulders. "Tsuzuki!" The voice was raised a decimal higher. "TSUZUKI!" 

He finally jolted out of his sleepy state. "What!? Where!?" He asked still disoriented. 

"Finally! Tatsumi said we should no longer delay our investigation than we already are. He gave us one hour to prepare, so you better snap out of it." 

Tsuzuki looked at his surrounding, _Infirmary!? What am I doing here?_ Hisoka's voice started to sound distant as Tsuzuki tried to recall what brought him to the infirmary. Having partial recollection of what had happened he dreadfully brought his hand to his chest hoping that what was there earlier was no longer there, _itwasjustadreamitwasjustadreamahorriblehorribledream_. When he felt the two soft round masses he paled and fainted. 

"Argh! TSUZUKI! This is no time for you to be fainting! Tatsumi-san would be back any minute with Wakaba-san." Hisoka berated as he sat Tsuzuki upright, he wounded his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulder in support. 

The door creaked open letting in Tatsumi and Wakaba and lo and behold Terazuma. He wouldn't let this opportunity pass to torment his archenemy. 

Wakaba was first to speak, "WOW! Tsuzuki is gifted! I hope my clothes fits him." Remembering the two men beside her, she thoughtfully took out a box of tissue and hand it over to them, each took a couple of sheets to wipe the blood that instantly gushed from their nostrils. Tsuzuki's clothes were disheveled and the white shirt wasn't enough to hide her breast especially if it's only buttoned midway. Terazuma left first, saying that he has seen too much. Tatsumi followed, but did not forget to tell Hisoka to inform him before they leave for Ningenkai. 

Wakaba started laughing at the reaction of the two, still giggling, she went near the bed. "I hope you won't runoff like they did Hisoka-kun cause I'm going to need your help." 

They were in the act of undressing Tsuzuki when Watari walked in, amazingly he was unaffected by Tsuzuki's state of undress. "HOT WATER!" Watari shouted. He pulled a kettle out of nowhere and started pouring boiling water on Tsuzuki! 

Hisoka and Wakaba yelped in surprise, they almost got spilled with water. Hisoka glared at Watari's disappointed feature. Hisoka snarled, "Hey watch it! What was that for anyway?" 

Watari's shoulders slumped in frustration, "It didn't work!" 

"Watari-san? What didn't work?" Wakaba asked in concern. 

"I went back to Jusenkyo to ask questions. I also tried asking if there's a spring of drowned man, but unfortunately no one knows its definite location or if it still exist. Then the guide said that hot water would change you back to normal and cold water to your cursed form, but why did it not work like it normally should?" 

"Perhaps because he is a Shinigami?" Hisoka suggested. 

Watari beamed at Hisoka's suggestion. "Bon! You're probably right! I'll ask the GuShoShins to help and I'm going to perform several test to find out the secret of the spring." 

"Isn't that a little small?" Watari was referring to the blouse that Wakaba was holding. "Tsuzuki's quite big in the front region." 

Hisoka shifted his eyes to what Watari was referring to. "Bon! It's not nice to stare!" Watari teased him, making the youth flush red.

*******

Tsuzuki and Hisoka are now in the room of probably the cheapest hotel that Tatsumi was able to find. Tsuzuki's still in a state of shock, he hasn't spoken a word since he woke up, Hisoka's questions were answered either with a nod or a shake of his head. Hisoka came to a conclusion that between an animated Tsuzuki and a quiet Tsuzuki, having the animated one is way better. 

"Tsuzuki? I'm going to buy us dinner, what would you want?" Hisoka asked still keeping his cool though currently irritated with his partner's undue quietness. 

"Can we go to a restaurant?" Tsuzuki's smooth feminine voice echoed through the room. 

Hisoka was not about to ignore his partners sudden request after all he/she still feels depressed. "Okay. Let's go." 

"Ah... Hisoka..." Tsuzuki hesitated, eyes glued on the floor, "Can I borrow a shirt? This blouse is too tight, I can't breath properly." She/He finally looked at Hisoka. 

Hisoka's breath hitched as he stared at those enthralling bluish red orbs. He could feel his cheeks going hot he turned away his head in embarrassment. 

"Hisoka?" 

"What?" 

"Shirt." 

Hisoka's blush went deeper. He went to the cabinet to grab one of his shirts and handed it over to Tsuzuki. 

"Would it be okay if I take off the bra too?" Tsuzuki asked Hisoka mutely. 

Hisoka's face is currently changing into different shades of red. "I don't know. Whatever makes you comfortable besides its already nighttime and the shirt is dark colored too, might be enough to conceal what should be hidden." 

Tsuzuki smiled at him, not the goofy smile that he always has or the one he gives to evade people's questions, it was very different, a genuine smile that reached his eyes. Hisoka was really glad; it means that Tsuzuki is finally coping up with the situation. 

They were exiting the building when Tsuzuki suddenly stopped. 

"What now?" 

"Can we go to a lingerie store first?" 

Sensing that Tsuzuki was not going to continue Hisoka asked the question, "Why?" 

"The bra Wakaba lent me was too tight but now that I'm not wearing it it bounces too much." Tsuzuki said cheerfully, a grin plastered on his face with cheeks colored with a tinge of pink. 

"FINE!" Hisoka barked back, not too happy that his face is back to its red color.

*******

Tsuzuki's trip to the lingerie store went fast before you could say HisokaisstaringatTsuzukiwhoisnowagirlfindinghercutebutstillwantsthemaleTsuzukimore. This was his first time to be a girl after all, after being male since the day he was born, so being ashamed with his current anatomy and looking and trying on undergarments that he had never thought he would be wearing while holding back a nosebleed and trying not to faint is excusable. 

Hisoka is now regretting the moment he agreed to Tsuzuki's request. She was rebounding her frustration on all the desserts in the menu, and is gathering too much attention for the amount of food she has already eaten and is still going to eat. That's not Hisoka's only worry, he is sure that they have spend all of their food allowance and Tatsumi would probably be scolding him for overspending by letting Tsuzuki have this dessert escapade when they haven't even started their investigation. 

Investigation is another problem. He hasn't told Tsuzuki about the details of their case yet, in fear that it would make Tsuzuki more anxious. Tsuzuki would really go berserk if she finds out that Muraki is, without a doubt the mastermind behind the missing male teens. There have been eight victims and all of them were last seen in the same place, no bodies were found so they do not know if the victims are still alive. Disappearances takes place a week apart and without fail a long stem red rose and a note with the written message 'Don't make me wait too long my beloved. Your loving doctor, M.K.' is left at the scene of the crime. 

Gobbling the last bite of chocolate mousse made Tsuzuki want to go back to their hotel room and sleep until late afternoon the next day. After Hisoka paid their meal, she instantly pulled Hisoka to go back to their hotel.

*******

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The kid was standing side-by-side with a 'GIRL' his mind screamed 'A GIRL!?'. He didn't know that the boy has a love interest aside from Tsuzuki, does that mean he could have Tsuzuki for himself with less resistance as long as he could hinder that secretary of theirs from interfering? 

It wouldn't be good for his well-established image to be caught gawking at the two figures nearing him. As soon as they were a few feet away from him, he did what he did best, surprise, intimidate and terrorize. 

"So you finally found yourself a girlfriend, boy." 

Hisoka and his girl tensed the moment they heard his voice. Hisoka took a step backwards while the girl's reaction was a bit odd to Muraki. She was completely scared of him, hiding herself behind Hisoka when she didn't even know him personally, unless Hisoka told her about 'them'. The possibility of which he thinks is zero. It isn't exactly reasonable for Hisoka to tell his girl that 1. He is a Shinigami and 2. He became a Shinigami to avenge his death to the psycho-perverted doctor who raped him, took his memory of that night and cursed him to his death. 

Hisoka's stance now changed to a defensive one, ready to take him on any moment he decides to attack. Muraki could only smirk, he still hasn't loss his touch. 

A Muraki encounter was the last thing Hisoka wanted to happen tonight especially when he hasn't told his still recovering partner about their mission. And who knows what Muraki would do when he finds out that the girl he is referring to is Tsuzuki. He is very much interested in Tsuzuki when he is a man, what chance would there be for him not to take advantage of Tsuzuki being a girl? 

"I would leave you two alone if you'd tell me where Tsuzuki might be." 

If Tsuzuki could will herself to disappear without giving away who she really is she would have done so. 

"Why should I tell you?" Hisoka growled through gritted teeth. 

Muraki pointed at the frightened girl behind Hisoka. He found the girl behind Hisoka rather cute now that he had a perfect view of her face. The girl, he estimated is 5' tall, boy cut hair similar to Tsuzuki's, hair color similar to Tsuzuki's, sparkling amethyst eyes which is now radiating with fear exactly like Tsuzuki's when he is terrified. Amethyst eyes, amethyst eyes, Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes! 

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were taken aback when Muraki paled and disapprovingly kept pointing at Tsuzuki behind Hisoka. 

"WHAT THE F***'S GOING ON?" 

The shriek-like shout was very uncharacteristically like Muraki, so was walking away without lifting a finger at them. 

"Consider your case solved." He said flatly as he slowly walked away from them. "They are all unharmed and shall be returned to their respective families tomorrow." Sensing the questions being thrown his way, he faced them and answered the most obvious question, why? "Not interested in Tsuzuki anymore, I don't like girls besides I already have a fiancée." 

They couldn't believe their ears and could only gape slack-jawed at the figure that was Muraki's as it disappeared into the night.

**

***

**

He really is a genius! He finally knew how or rather when Tsuzuki could turn back to normal, thus he picked up the phone and asked for an outside call. 

"Hello." 

"BON!" 

"Watari-san." 

"I have a good news!" He chirped. "What was that?" Watari was pertaining to the howl he heard in the background. 

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka replied mutely. 

"Oh my goodness! Is he still crying about the accident?" 

"No. It has something to do with Muraki." 

"You mean you have already told him about the details of your mission and it made him react like that." 

"No. We met Muraki." 

"Did Muraki do something?!" Watari asked in panic. 

"No. Watari-san, could you tell me about your good news first?" 

"Oh yeah! You were right when you said that the hot and cold-water thing does not apply to us because we are Shinigamis. But being a Shinigami makes the curse wear off. The only thing is, the curse would wear off depending on the amount of water poured on you." 

"Are you sure?" Hisoka doubtfully asked. 

"Bon, you offend me! Don't you trust me?" Watari whined sounding a bit hurt. 

The answer was a definite yes but Hisoka remained quiet. 

When Hisoka answered him with silence Watari chose to let it slide and explained. "I poured myself 250mL of the water from Nyannichuan and ofcourse I changed into a girl. Tatsumi scared the hell out of me, shouting that I should find a way to turn back to normal immediately. Anyway, the curse wore off after an hour making Tatsumi really glad and kissed me sucking the air out of my lungs. My estimate is Tsuzuki would return to normal in 24 to 48 hours."

It was a good thing that Watari was on the other end of the phone. The scientist could be mindlessly vulgar sometimes. 

"So what happened exactly with Muraki?" 

"We met him on the way back to the hotel. When he realized that the girl with me is Tsuzuki he told us that our case is solved and he would return the victims back to their families unharmed. Basically, Tsuzuki got dumped." 

"Isn't that a good thing? Our good old doctor is no longer interested in him." 

"Watari-san, Tsuzuki is a girl right now, takes rejection worst." 

Having a complete understanding of what Hisoka meant he could only say, "Women!" 

"We might return tomorrow if Muraki does as he told us." 

Watari heard Tsuzuki's purring before the phone landed on the floor followed by Hisoka's shouts in a vain attempt to fend himself of Tsuzuki. He wanted so much to listen to what might happen next but decided to give them some privacy. _Bon's going to be busy tonight!_ He thought while chuckling before he hanged up. 

**

***

**

"Haven't you had enough?" 

"Don't worry, I'm going to pay for the sake I've consumed." 

"That's not what I meant. Care to tell what happened?" 

"I lost my only hope of reviving Saki." 

"What? How?" 

"Tsuzuki-san turned into a girl. Don't ask, I never bothered with the details." 

Oriya started laughing making Muraki more furious. 

"What's your problem?" 

"How could something like that stop you?" 

"WHAT!? THERE'S NO F*****G WAY THAT I'M GOING TO RESURRECT MY BROTHER IN A GIRL'S BODY! I won't be satisfied in killing him in that... that... form!" Muraki shouted in frustration and glared hard at Oriya whose sides felt like cracking from too much laughing.   
  


  


**

__________________________________________________________________________________

**

Please do comment and react. Flames would be good too. 

I know this is a plot that has been used and abused over and over again; can you blame me for wanting to turn Tsuzuki into a girl? Why does it always have to be Hisoka who gets to be the victim of becoming a member of the female populace? He already has too much delicate feminine features.

About the phone, I'm not sure if there's a phone in Meifu. And the curse please let me get away with it this time.

So there, it's finally finished. And I cut this part because I thought that it was inappropriate for a humor fic, this one's after they left the restaurant before they met Muraki. Read it if you want. Before I forget, THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO BOTHERED TO REVIEW 'LIKE CATS IN HEAT'!

**

THE SHAMELESS TSUZUKI-HISOKA PART

**

Hisoka has been shouting his complain for Tsuzuki to let him go, after all, he could walk on his own and he hates being pulled and dragged around. When Tsuzuki finally let go of him, he found themselves in a park, a lovers' park at that. Before he could react, Tsuzuki has her arms wrapped around his in a possessive manner and lead them to a bench. He wanted so much to protest but he didn't want to ruin Tsuzuki's good mood. 

"I wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep but I suddenly change my mind. I wonder why?" Tsuzuki asked to no one in particular as they settled on the bench. She rested her head on Hisoka's chest while Hisoka wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "I'm starting to think that it is not such a bad thing." 

Not knowing what Tsuzuki was talking about he asked, "What's not a bad thing?" 

"Me turning into a girl." She answered in glee. Hisoka just stared at her, not saying the obvious question, Tsuzuki continued, "If I am not a girl would you let me hold you and hold me back like now?" 

"I... I..." Hisoka couldn't answer. 

She pulled slightly away from Hisoka to look at his face. "Hisoka? Do you prefer me as a girl?" 

"What!?" His eyes widened in surprise with Tsuzuki's question. She inched closer to him bringing their faces 3 inches apart, Hisoka would have moved away if it were possible. 

Normally (in his male body), Tsuzuki would have felt guilty for trapping Hisoka like this and would have backed away the moment he felt his partners discomfort, but right now he is feeling strange he couldn't figure out when and where did he have the courage to hit on Hisoka this hard. 

"Hisoka?" The call of his name brought Hisoka out of his trance. When his eyes accidentally met Tsuzuki's, he couldn't hold the heat attempting to color his cheeks. "I like Tsuzuki in general." Hisoka spoke hesitantly but continued still looking directly in now confused orbs, "But there are obvious difference between the male and female Tsuzuki. For example, the male Tsuzuki is not as pushy, as emotional and as moody as the female Tsuzuki who is sitting beside me right now. The female one is more straightforward and demanding and I think lazier." 

"Hey! All you said are negative!" Tsuzuki protested with a pout. "Meanie!" It really surprised her when his stoic partner pulled her head to his chest and affectionately kissed her hair. 

"I like you all the same cause you are still you no matter which body." Hisoka whispered assuringly. Hisoka didn't know what got into him for doing what he did, but then he felt it was the right thing to do at the moment. It was a little embarrassing but he didn't mind it at all. 

There was a moment of blissful silence between them before Tsuzuki's muffled question. "Would you be officially mine?" 

Tsuzuki waited patiently for his reply not bothering to move from her position and look at him, in fear that she might be pushing her luck too far cause if it was a no atleast she won't have to hide her tears and her face anymore. 

_I can't believe Tsuzuki still asked me that. Come to think of it, I think I am his before I even knew it._ Hisoka let out a long exasperated sigh. "Aren't I already?" He said a bit too sharply. 

"So you're back to the reserved and stern Hisoka!" She bit back, her grinning expression completely hidden from him.


End file.
